Que lloro
by LovelssPrincss
Summary: AoshiMisao. Songfic de una canción de "Sin Bandera"


**QUE LLORO**

Songfic por Lita Kino.  
Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Nota: No me gustan mucho los songfics (usualmente me salto la letra de la canción...), pero bueno, como hay que probar de todo en esta vida, decidí escribir uno con una canción que en lo personal, me fascina. Es de "Sin Bandera" y espero les guste.

* * *

**Introducción:**

Misao se sorprendió al sentir algo húmedo caer de repende en su mano. De nuevo había sucedido... estaba llorando por la indiferencia de Aoshi, como era algo común las últimas semanas. Pero esta vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus tristes ojos azules, dibujando surcos en sus mejillas y cayendo finalmente en sus manos...

_"Soy una tonta..."_ pensaba. _"¿Cuándo podré lograr que esto deje de dolerme¿Cuándo seré capaz de aceptar de que las cosas son como son, de que Aoshi-sama no siente nada por mí, de que nunca dejará de ser tan frío y tan indiferente ¿Cuándo?"_

Más lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos. En verdad estaba tan agotada de esta situación, de sentir ese profundo amor mezclado con dolor cada vez que lo observaba, de saber que ella nunca sería lo suficientemente... ¡mujer! ante sus ojos...

Era una noche nostálgica, con los astros brillando a lo lejos y un leve viento moviendo sus cabellos azabache... La luna entraba directamente por la ventana dándole un tono pálido a su rostro, mientras que desde lo lejos, reinaba una profunda calma... Y fue en el silencio de esta noche que finalmente lo comprendió...

_"Él... No me ama... Nunca me ha amado... Ni nunca me amará..."_

Todo estaba claro ahora para ella...

_"Supongo que el amor es algo que debe nacer... ¿no? Definitivamente yo no puedo obligarlo a que me quiera... Eso no sería verdadero amor y no resultaría..."_ Más lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, pero esta vez fueron a parar al tatami sobre en que estaba sentada. _"El amor es algo espontáneo, es algo que nace... no se hace... Y aunque yo ame con todo mi corazón a Aoshi-sama, si en él no nace el amor por mí, nada de lo que yo haga podrá 'hacer' ese amor de su parte... Nada..."_

* * *

**QUE LLORO**

Era una hermosa mañana en Kyoto, aunque ante los ojos de la joven Okashira, todas las mañanas tenían últimamente un nostálgico tono opaco. Se levantó, fue a darse un largo baño y luego se puso sus ropas habituales. Fue a la cocina y lo primero que vio hizo que su corazón se estremeciera: Una bandeja para té preparada.  
- Buenos días, Misao-chan. -dijo Okon.  
- Buenos, días, Okon. -respondió, sin quitar su vista de la bandeja.  
- Ya tengo preparado todo para que lleves el té a Aoshi-san. Esta mañana se fue muy temprano a meditar, sin siquiera desayunar.

Misao se quedó en silencio. Lo menos que quería hacer ahora era ver a Aoshi... porque sabía que en cuanto lo viera, no podría resistir más... y lloraría.  
¿Sucede algo-preguntó Okon.  
- No... Nada... -murmuró Misao, tomando la bandeja y saliendo del Aoiya rumbo al templo.

Caminaba muy lentamente... No tenía ninguna prisa en llegar al lugar, especialmente sabiendo el dolor que le causaría ver al hombre que amaba ahora que todo estaba claro para ella. Aunque seguro que él ni se inmutaría ante su presencia, igual que siempre...

_"Tonta..."_ pensaba. _"Mil veces tonta... ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de sentir este dolor en tu corazón? Más aún luego de aceptar que las cosas son así... y nada las cambiará..."_

Llegó al templo. Ahí estaba, casi como una escultura, su amado Aoshi-sama en posición de loto, con sus ojos profundamente cerrados y una expresión de concentración única. Ni siquiera se movió al sentir que alguien entraba al lugar, mientras que Misao observaba con pesar el pacífico rostro de aquel hombre que tanto amaba...

* * *

_"Quédate un momento así,  
no mirés hacia mí,  
pues no podré aguantar  
si clavas tu mirada  
que me hiela el cuerpo,  
me ha pasado antes  
que no puedo hablar..."_

* * *

No dijo nada. Ni siquiera saludó, sino que se limitó a sentarse frente a él, con la vista baja, y comenzó a hacer la ceremonia del té con mucha lentitud. Cuando lo tuvo listo, aún se quedó contemplando el líquido verde, espumoso y humeante dentro de la taza. Miraba las pequeñas líneas de vapor que subían al cielo, formando espirales... Así como sus sentimientos estaban ahora formando una gran espiral de la que ella misma no sabía cómo lograría salir...

Tuvo que salir de su ensoñación al recordar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, así que tomó la taza entre sus manos y aún con la vista baja la extendió hacia Aoshi, mientras decía casi en un murmullo:  
- Su té... Aoshi-sama...

Él se limitó a asentir, aún con los ojos cerrados. Entonces extendió sus manos para tomar la caliente taza de té de las de Misao, quien no pudo observar el sorprendido rostro de Aoshi al verla en esa extraña posición. Agarró la taza y de una manera muy solemne, bebió un par de sorbos sin quitar la vista de la chica, quien se encontraba aún con la vista baja. Eso perturbó un poco al apuesto ninja, quien en un extraño impulso preguntó:  
¿Te sucede algo?

Entonces lo vio: Un pequeño cristal cayó desde el rostro de Misao hasta el brillante suelo de madera del templo...

* * *

_"Talvés pienses que estoy loca  
y es verdad un poco,  
tengo que aceptar,  
pero si no te explico  
__lo que siento dentro  
no vas a entender  
cuando me veas llorar..."_

* * *

Dejó de lado la taza de té y tomó con su mano la barbilla de Misao, levantando el rostro de la joven y mirando a sus profundos ojos. Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido: Había tanto... dolor y tanta tristeza en la mirada de la joven Okashira, que el apuesto joven se conmovió.  
- Dime... -dijo él, con un leve destello de preocupación en su voz.- Onegai...

Misao sintió un profundo escalofrío al ver a los ojos a Aoshi. Realmente no podía resistir la mirada del apuesto joven en sus ojos, así que apartó la vista de él, mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosamente. Aoshi no comprendía el por qué de las lágrimas de Misao... No comprendía qué era lo que podía suceder en el siempre tan alegre corazón de la joven, cuya jovialidad y espontaneidad se habían tornado ahora en la más profunda pena y desesperación.  
- Yo... -susurró ella. Debía decírselo... Debía hacerlo ahora que finalmente había comprendido todo...

* * *

_"Nunca me sentí tan sola  
como cuando ayer,  
de pronto lo entendí  
mientras callaba.  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
__que nunca te tuve  
y nunca te perdí.  
Y me explicaba que  
el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto,  
en forma natural, lleno de fuego,  
si lo forzas se marchita,  
sin tener principio  
llega a su final..."_

* * *

Aoshi-sama... yo... -balbuceó una vez más.- Yo... ¡Yo lo amo-consiguió decir finalmente, rompiendo en llanto, ante la profunda y realmente sorprendida mirada de Aoshi. ¡Yo lo amo con toda mi alma, lo amo desde siempre y lo amaré hasta la eternidad!  
- Mi... Misao... -dijo él, casi en un susurro.  
- Pero... -dijo ella, dándole la espalda.- Finalmente he comprendido... Que cualquier cosa que yo haga, cualquier cosa que yo diga o intente para ganarme aunque sea un pedazo de su corazón, no resultará... -en sus labios se dibujó una irónica sonrisa.- Porque... el amor es algo que nace... No puede hacerse ni mucho menos forzarse... porque entonces no es verdadero amor...

Aoshi la escuchaba estupefacto, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la sincera confesión de la chica y observando cómo sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo sobre el piso de madera, formando una pequeña laguna que reflejaba la triste mirada de la joven. Sabía que ella le tenía un especial afecto, pero... nunca pensó que se tratase de amor...

No sabía qué hacer, mucho menos qué decir. Sólo atinó a extender su mano hacia el hombro de la chica...

* * *

_"Ahora talvés lo puedas entender  
__que si me tocas se quema mi piel..."_

* * *

Misao sintió un profundo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la mano de Aoshi sobre ella. Esa mano grande, fuerte, un tanto áspera por la lucha... esa mano amada que tantas veces deseó vehementemente sentir en contacto con su piel... tomarla entre las suyas... ¡Pero no! Eso no podía ser. Más bien, eso no debía ser. Debía luchar contra ese deseo que la invadía, debía luchar contra ese amor por una persona que no la amaba... Ni nunca la amaría...

Se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras una lágrima perdida era arrastrada por el viento, cayendo directamente en la mano de Aoshi... Él contempló la cristalina perla y su mente era ahora un torbellino de ideas... Mientras se asomó por la puerta del templo y vió que la joven Okashira corría rumbo al bosque, la brisa chocando contra su rostro y su triste llanto reflejando la luz del sol...

Lloraba. Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, con la más auténtica de las amarguras y el más auténtico dolor...

Y lloraba...

* * *

_"Ahora talvés lo puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver..._

_Que lloro por tí.  
Que lloro sin tí.  
Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí.  
Y lloro..."_

* * *

Notas:  
En la canción original, está en masculino. Pero como en este fic la canción iría dedicada a Aoshi, entonces cambió el género.

Y bien... ¿Les gustó, no les gustó, piensan que mejor me dedique a otra cosa...? Déjenme un review.

Lita Kino.


End file.
